colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
BuildingWithDebian
Category:Building =Short= Building the full Linux Build Environment in Debian file system (that's downloadedable from the coLinux site) First you'll have to have a network connection, with it do: apt-get update && apt-get upgrade If this gives you an "MMAP out of room" error, increase the Cache of apt-get (I found this on the Debian FAQ, most people experience this sooner or later), and retry the above commands: echo 'APT::Cache-Limit "141943904";' >> /etc/apt/apt.conf After all that is finished you'll need to get wget to download the colinux source (and for the build*.sh scripts): apt-get install wget Then you need some Essentials for doing development in general: apt-get install build-essential Then you'll need to get a few things more (for binutils): apt-get install gettext bison flex automake autoconf glib2.0-dev Then for FLTK you'll need: apt-get install xlibs-dev If you want to be able to configure the kernel with make menuconfig you'll need: apt-get install libncurses5-dev Then you need a few archive tools: apt-get install unzip bzip2 Next, you'll need to clean-up some diskspace for the build (as root run)... rm /var/cache/apt/archives/*.deb -rf After, all that you should be able to wget http://www.colinux.org/snapshots/ colinux-.tar.gz tar zxf colinux-.tar.gz && cd colinux-/bin and run then run the build scripts. =Long= The long is a step by step install and build of colinux on colinux. NicholasASchembri Colinux Install Download coLinux 0.6.3+ Down load colinux 0.6.3 from http://www.colinux.org/. Install Start coLinux-0.6.3.exe #GUI Installer Next. I Agree. Next c:\colinux Next. Pick Debian, Install popup “Continue Anyway” Finish Unbzip Debian-3.0r2.ext3-mit-backports.1gb I used winrar. coLinuxRunning talks about using bzip2. http://gnuwin32.sourceforge.net/packages/bzip2.htm. bunzip2 Debian-3.0r0.ext3.1gb.bz2 Test Boot Test boot from the command line,CommandLineReference: colinux-daemon kernel=vmlinux cobd0=Debian-3.0r2.ext3-mit-backports.1gb cofs0=c:\ root=/dev/cobd0 eth0=slirp Debian Boot Boot create startDebianCoLinux.cmd and add cobd1=blank to the commad line. ::startDebianCoLinux.cmd colinux-daemon -t nt kernel=vmlinux mem=512 cobd0=Debian-3.0r2.ext3-mit-backports.1gb cofs0=c:\ root=/dev/cobd0 eth0=slirp :: -t nt will allow cut and paste Login Login: root Password: root Edit Network use nano to edit /etc/network/interfaces for dhcp. # change to auto eth0 iface eth0 inet dhcp #iface eth0 inet static # address 192.168.0.40 # netmask 255.255.255.0 # gateway 192.168.0.1 Bounce eth0 ifdown eth0 ifup eth0 ifconfig colinux:/# ifconfig eth0 Link encap:Ethernet HWaddr 00:FF:B3:1E:08:00 inet addr:10.0.2.15 Bcast:10.0.2.255 Mask:255.255.255.0 UP BROADCAST RUNNING MULTICAST MTU:1500 Metric:1 RX packets:5 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:6 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:1000 RX bytes:1971 (1.9 KiB) TX bytes:1728 (1.6 KiB) Interrupt:2 lo Link encap:Local Loopback inet addr:127.0.0.1 Mask:255.0.0.0 UP LOOPBACK RUNNING MTU:16436 Metric:1 RX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:0 RX bytes:0 (0.0 b) TX bytes:0 (0.0 b) Build ENV The base system need to be current. Use apt-get to bring the system up to date. Apt-Get apt-get update apt-get upgrade apt-get install wget apt-get install build-essential apt-get install gettext bison flex automake autoconf glib2.0-dev apt-get install xlibs-dev apt-get install unzip bzip2 rm /var/cache/apt/archives/*.deb -rf Clean UP rm /var/cache/apt/archives/*.deb -rf Wget the src Check http://www.colinux.org/snapshots/ for newer. Original version used by writer of this document: wget http://www.colinux.org/snapshots/devel-colinux-20051013.tar.gz Untar tar zxf devel-colinux-20051013.tar.gz Build cd colinux-0.7.1/ ./configure colinux:~/colinux-0.7.1# ./configure Setting colinux_os=winnt Setting prefix=/root/mingw32 Setting distdir=/root/mingw32/dist Setting downloaddir=/root/download Setting builddir=/root/build Setting targetkerneldir=/root/build/linux-2.6.12 Setting targetmoduledir=/root/build/linux-2.6.12/_install Setting logfile=/root/log/build-colinux-$$.log Checking for wget ... found Checking for Python interpreter 2.3 ... missing (no exec) Checking for patch ... found Checking for make ... found Checking for gcc host ... (3.3.5) found Checking for depmod ... (module-init-tools 3.2-pre1) found Checking for unzip ... found Checking for zip ... missing (no exec) Checking for bison ... found Checking for texinfo ... missing (no exec) Checking for flex ... found Checking for gettext ... found Checking for unix2dos ... missing (no exec) cd bin build-all.sh colinux:~/colinux-0.7.1/bin# ./build-all.sh Check cross compiler: No executable, rebuilding Downloading gcc-core-3.3.1-20030804-1-src.tar.gz --23:35:40-- http://heanet.dl.sourceforge.net/sourceforge/mingw/gcc-core-3.3.1- 20030804-1-src.tar.gz => `gcc-core-3.3.1-20030804-1-src.tar.gz' Resolving heanet.dl.sourceforge.net... 193.1.193.66 Connecting to heanet.dl.sourceforge.net193.1.193.66:80... connected. HTTP request sent, awaiting response... 200 OK Length: 13,268,861 application/x-gzip not done, must have sleep Monotone Build Env apt-get install libboost-date-time-dev apt-get install libboost-filesystem-dev apt-get install libboost-regex-dev apt-get install libboost-test-dev apt-get install libboost-dev apt-get install g++ wget http://aleron.dl.sourceforge.net/sourceforge/boost/boost_1_32_0.tar.gz not done, must have sleep